


The City Ebbot

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern world, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans centric, Sans is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Humans and monsters had a war but the monsters were not sealed, instead, they live together, but there were no equal rights. Monsters were regarded as the inferior ones.No magics here, only science. No UTopia here, just society.And now, in the modern world, city Ebbot…
Relationships: Sans & Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (undertale)/male reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am not a native English speaker, so there might be mistakes below. And maybe my words couldn’t express the correct meaning sometimes, please forgive if anything that’s out of the line is written, as it may not represent my true idea. Please tell me if that happens and I will correct it.  
> Well, what’s above is just in case something happens like I use some words by mistake that’s really out of line. My English is not that bad, or else I won’t write this in English, and this will update every other week, with possibility of 0.7. So anyways, this is a sans-centric fiction, which is inspired by Horror rune (which is totally different from the Horror tale) (though, as no Deltarunne characters being here, only the Undertale and maybe some OCs, I’m posting it to the UT fandom. Also, a OC is unnamed, you can regard the OC as reader or whatever you like.). For some unknown reasons, the videos of the characters in this AU were deleted on YouTube. But you can still find some images in google.

Humans and monsters had a war but the monsters were not sealed, instead, they live together, but there were no equal rights. Monsters were regarded as the inferior ones.  
No magics here, only science. No UTopia here, just society.  
And now, in the modern world, city Ebbot…  


It’s now seven p.m..  
Sans, like always, is now lazily sitting beside Papyrus on the coach, watching the television, while checking the phone sometimes.  
Papyrus, like always, is energetic to do anything, even for watching TV. He shouts at each climax of the show, while Sans just repeats “Yeah” each time in correspond with Papyrus.  
Their apartment, like always, is poor and in a horrible mess. The furniture is old, some of the lights is sparking instead of glowing, even the sofa is about to break apart. It is small, with only one bedroom. So, Sans sleeps on the coach usually while Papyrus sleeps on the only small bed they have.  
Even for this, it is hard for Sans to afford the price, not mentioning that he is now out of work in the unemployment happened several months ago, some humans even lost their jobs, so, it’s not strange for Sans, a monster, to lose it.  
It is eight now, Papyrus gets to the bed as usual, leaving Sans alone in the living room.  
Sans is still checking his message, over and over.  
An hour later, he tiptoes to the Papyrus’ room, then silently come back.  
Now, he wants sometime, someplace himself.  
He closes the windows, draw the certain.  
Now, he is alone in a dark room. Nobody will see him, nobody will interrupt him. He opens the drawer, then closes it. He sits back on the coach, counting the outcomes. They’ve run out of money again.  
Other shitty day passes, Sans thought.  
Signing, Sans falls asleep.  


The next day…  
After Sans finishes the chores, he locked Papyrus at home, totally locked, even the windows.  
He has always hoped to be out with Papyrus, but he can’t. It’s the only way to protect him.  
Only by doing this, can he make sure he’s safe. Only by doing that, can he make a live… for his brother.  
Sans hides in a corner of the street, a street that’s not crowded currently. Only one person or two walks pass here from time to time, which is a perfect place for crimes. Now, he is waiting.  
He heard the footsteps.  
It is getting closer and closer.  
“The right time.” Sans thought.  
He steals the wallet of the person, after taking most of the money, up to 210$, leaving only 28$. He dropped the wallet on the ground.  
“Excuse me, sir. Your wallet is on the ground.” He talks to the person.  
The person turns back, and Sans sees his full face.  
The person is a skeleton that looks like Sans too. Just a bit taller and wearing a black T-Shirt.  
“Oh-, thank you.” He said.  
“Nothing.” Sans said. And he wants to leave as soon as possible.  
When he was about to leave, “Hey, eh, you know that skeletons are rare species so, would you mind making a friend?” He stretched his hand out, “I’m __, and?”  
“Sans.” Sans takes his hand.  
“Can I have your number?” __ asks.  
“Shit… I want to leave…” Sans thought, but he still gives __ the phone, “What the fuck am I doing.”, he mumbles himself.  
They exchanged the numbers. “Anyways,” __ said, “Thank you a lot Sans, but I get to go, nice to meet you.”  
Sans gasps after __ left. He knows stealing is not a moral action, but he just has to. He never wants to steal anyone anything, as they may in the same condition like him, or will be in.  
But… he just has to.  
He feels guilty, every time.  
But, hey, he gets the money. Sans can at least buy some food for Papyrus as his dinner.  
He doesn’t want to think about the morals, only survive. Is he a good brother? Maybe. Is he not a good brother? Maybe.  
He bought a hamburger, heads his way home.  
Papyrus, is positive like always, welcome Sans’ coming back, which is Sans’ biggest hope to live on. Himself doesn’t matter, as long as his brother is happy…  
…?  


Exactly, who would lie to himself more than that?  
He is guilty for stealing, he is guilty for not letting Papyrus out, he is guilty for Papyrus not getting education.  
He is sad about himself.  
Himself matters, not anyone could care only for others. He wants some books, but he must spend the money for food. He wants a new apartment, or just some new furniture, but he couldn’t afford it. He wants a bed for himself, but he couldn’t afford. He has hobby of astronomy, and wants a telescope, but he just can’t.  
He is sad, depressed, hopeless.  
He is just using the lies to cover his sadness.  
He wants a second chance.  
How much he hopes that the reality is like Papyrus’ bedtime story, where everyone is kind, enthusiastic, helpful, everyone is treated equally, none has to survive by the way he do.  
But… is that even possible?  
However, the reality is, the riches with no duty plays all the time, breaking the law without any punishment, while the rights of the poor is just an empty phrase. Monsters are regarded as inferior species, while the humans regard them selves as the superior ones that should rule the earth.  
And more specifically for Sans, they lost their parents at youth, and Sans got to work as a underage employee to raise his brother. He just did everything to survive.  
Sans has thought about the afterlife, about suicide. But once he thinks of Papyrus will be left here all alone, he just couldn’t. And what’s more, what will happen in the afterlife is still unknown.  
He chose to survive. He worked hard to raise Papyrus. But ever since the unemployment…  
He can only steal to survive. To survive, not to live, not to enjoy the life. Is this life meaningful? He doesn’t care now.  
He tries to be numb, but who knows when his feelings will burst?  
He is now breaking the laws to survive. There’s no turning back for him. There’s no way to back to a happy, normal life, for a new adult.  
What causes this?  
Who knows? Who cares?  
So does Sans.  
Now, after checking the message, with only “Hi” from __. He doesn’t reply it. And now, he want to take a nap. Take a nap to temporarily run away from this terrible world. 

Night again.  
Same night, same time, same life.  
The same life day and day, he is already bored. However, Papyrus is as energetic as always—“Wowie!” He shouts at tv.  
“Yeah… that was good.” Although Sans didn’t even see what’s on tv. He doesn’t care what’s on the tv.  
He looks through the phone, checking the message again.  
He looked at the message from __, which is attractive. As it’s the only one that he may be able to chat. But… Sans steals his money. He is a thief, trying to contact the victim.  
He is afraid, but he wants something new.  
He types the first word, then deletes it.  
What is he even thinking?  
If __ knows that it’s Sans who stole his money, he certainly won’t be friendly to him, and that’s a thing will happen sooner or later.  
But, if he doesn’t know it now, Sans can chat a bit perhaps.  
He can’t kill Sans through the Internet, neither can he find Sans by the police, as Sans doesn’t even have an identity as a monster lives in the poor, what’s more, which police will care about such a small amount? Which police cares about ugly poor monsters?  
He types a normal greetings, hoping they will chat a bit. He desires something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of chapter one. Comments are appreciated. This is my first fiction so, I’m not much confident. Whether you like this or not, thank you for reading.


	2. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be frank, it really surprises me as the hits is now over 30 as I write this note. And some one even left me a kudo! Though I couldn’t see who you are as I post this work anonymously, still, thank you a lot, same for the ones who have read this. It’s really encouraging for me Again, thank you a lot.  
> As I’m free now (Nan, just relatively, I’m always fucking busy), so here is the chapter 2 as a bonus this update period.  
> Nan, it’s kinda long, Now into the chapter 2, shall we?

8:12 _: Hi  
20:03 Sans: Greeting from the night.  
Sans sends the message, hoping that _ would company him a while. After several minutes-  
20:06 _: Oh, what’s up, Sans?  
20:06 Sans: Nothing, just want a little chat?  
20:06 _: ‘k, my work is finished so I’m bored anyway.  
20:07 Sans: Thanks, so what is your work?  
20:08 _: Just the assistant for my professor, from which I can get a good pay. I’m studying in the university.  
20:08 Sans: Woa, you’re an actual genius. What do you major?  
20:08 _: Nan, I’m not compared to the others. I am in physics department.  
20:09 Sans: That’s cool…  
20:09 _: Why “…”?  
20:10 Sans: …It’s just I had to give up education to make money that I can raise my little brother… I have always hoped to learn physics.  
20:11 _: Well… Sorry for mentioning that. Life must have been tough for you, huh?  
20:13 Sans: …Yeah…  
They chatted for a while, talking over their own lives. Sans get to know that _ is now living alone in a house near the university, and he is an excellent student who won the scholarship almost every year. His parents, well, passed away just several months ago, because of the epidemic that had just been controlled. Speaking of that, it is also the epidemic, which causes the unemployment that Sans lost his job and got in the difficult situation he’s in… The only difference is, _ was lucky that he could get a stable job of education to make a live, with a considerable salary, while Sans, had to give up the education several years ago, as he couldn’t afford getting into the college. He could only do something in the factory to support the basic survive. Thinking of this, Sans really envy _, envy a lot.  
20:24 Sans: Oh, it’s the time to read my brother a bedtime story, I got to leave now.  
20:25 _: ‘k. Have a nice night, Sans.  
20:25 Sans: Bye.  
Sans lies again. Papyrus is right beside him. It is nine that Papyrus goes to bed.  
He interrupts it as he feels uncomfortable. Sans stole _’s money, and now Sans is asking for some company from him? What’s more, _ is such a friendly guy, and what he has done? He wants to be a good person, but can he? He can do nothing to survive but this.  
He checks the message again. Even just such little company, can he be really happy for a long while.  
He smiles. It is not that he hadn’t been smiling but… it’s fake, he knew that. But _’s company bring him tiny light, a little hope in his hopeless situation. But… this company will break up eventually. Sans does know that, but currently, he feels better, better ever.  


“Sa-Sans, it’s so dark.” Papyrus breaks Sans’ thought.  
“Huh,” Not until now did Sans realise that it has blacked out, “Oh… let me check it.”  
Sans walks toward the power controller, but finds that it is raining heavily outside. He was lost in the chat, and Papyrus was lost in the tv. Neither of them found that. The power is always cut when the storm comes.  
“It is now raining heavily,” Sans explains, “So, let me get you to the bed now?”  
Although Papyrus is pretty down about it, he still replies a Yes. Sans puts him on the bed, “Good night.” He says, gets out of Papyrus’ bedroom.  


He locks the door, and the windows, as he now has something to do.  
Sans goes out in the enteral darkness, as the lights are off because of the storm. His had his hoodies on, which is already wet for the rain. Only himself, walking alone in the enteral darkness. Nobody to see, nothing to see, limping step by step in the flowing water, which has already wet his shoes.  
“Stop right there.” A voice, a voice that is deep, brutal, fearing.  
“I-I am here to pick something up.” Sans speaks up, “Jake you know.”  
“Code is correct. Yeah, here is the drugs, give them to Jake when he contacts you.” He gives Sans a bag, “Don’t you dare if you’d leave any, capiche?”  
“Y-” A thunder strikes as Sans speaks out, by which he trembles a bit, “Y-es.”  
That human is holding a gun, “Tch, I’d kill your kinds, ugly monsters. But I can’t now. So, don’t you dare to do anything.” Sans couldn’t fight back, even talk back. Once he does, the gun won’t give him any, any mercy. It will break his skull, make him dust. If it was not that he could get an ideal pay from transferring the drugs to the header of the local mob, he would never do this kind of thing. It’s so fucking unsafe, he’d got killed if he makes a mistake. But… He needs the money. He knows what these poisons are clearly, he knows this is illegal.  
But he has to survive.  
It is rather lucky for him that it’s raining heavily, so that no police want to work. He takes the bag home, limping in the rain, it is the drugs contained in the little bag, but the money Sans can live on.  
He knows it’s wrong, he feels guilty. He is shame, he blames himself, just, he has to.  
It is midnight the time he comes back home. It is still raining outside, with thunder striking from time to time. He hides the bag secretly, with the former ones in the drawer. Just a few days later, he will get a deal of money that they can live on. With that, they can leave here, leave this community of the poorness, maybe he can find a job in the big city, where he couldn’t afford the transport and house rent yet. He can start a new life, along with Papyrus… Maybe, just maybe.  
Now he takes off his wet hoodie, which covers his shirt from being too wet. He lies on the coach, covering a blanket, curling himself up, falling asleep.  
It is another tough day for Sans, but at least Sans gets the company of _. Although it may be temporary, would he ever care about the non-existing future with a present he can’t deal with yet?  


The storm turns to a sprinkle gradually. Sooner or later, it will be sunny again… right? The sun will come out eventually, but currently, there’s only days full of storms for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nan, this story would just be kind of dark in the former chapters, but, hey, although some fearing tags/warnings are applied, but Sans’s going to be better(maybe?) eventually, after all, from the tags, there’s someone will accompany him, you know that, don’t you? Also, sorry for being short. I’m not a quite experienced writer, I can just generally describe the story is my head. As always, thanks for your reading.


	3. The chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a random update.  
> Nothing much to say, so, just hope you are gonna enjoy it. :D

It is another day.  
Sans wakes up as usual. The sun has come out. Sans put his wet hoodie on the desk near the window, through which the light can go. He prepared the breakfast for Papyrus, while he just eats a slice of bread himself. Now, he just needs to wait for Papyrus to get up. After all, he can find no job outside, currently it is all unwanted, now even humans are out of jobs, if there are humans to apply for the jobs, none would choose a monster, an inferior monster.  
Sans tries to find to find something to do, but fails. He is struggling to survive, while he can do nearly nothing about it. Stealing someone else? Nope, the money could support them a while, and before it runs out again, Sans wouldn’t like to do such a risky thing. All he could do is just now lies on the coach, looking through the phone over and over. Then, he focuses on _’s number again.  
7:43 _: It was really a heavy storm, the power was off in the city, you alright?  
Maybe he hasn’t found it yet? So, why not?  
8:14 Sans: It was fine, though my bro was not. He couldn’t finish the programme, so he was kind of down now.  
8:15 _: Hen, didn’t know your brother is really young. Mind telling me about him?  
8:16 Sans: Of course not. He’s just like others at his age. Though I think he’s kind of over energetic, just, full of energy to do anything, even like play toys and watch tv.  
8:18 _: That confits his age.  
8:19 Sans: Yeah, my bro is really good.  
8:19 _: Everyone who has a brother would say that.  
8:20 _: Nan, sorry for being so frank.  
8:20 Sans: It’s nothing. So… how do you like me?  
Sans tries to know _’s idea. After all, he wants to maintain the friendship a bit longer, even just a little bit.  
8:21 _: Hen, why that? Well, I like you pretty much, as you really are a good brother, and fights hard to make a better life.  
Sans is… kind of shocked toward the answer. He hesitates a while, and-  
8:22 Sans: Did you know that there are many thieves stealing money?  
8:22 _:?  
8:22 _: ????? not?  
8:23 Sans: Nan, I know it is kind of sudden, just, I come up with it.  
8:23 _: There’s no need to be so polit with me, it’s not like we’re strangers.  
8:24 _: Speaking of money, I actually lost some, I find it out today, maybe I lost some of them on my desk at the classroom or something, such an unfortunate.  
8:25 Sans: Well… I don’t actually know what to say, just, I’m not a person who’s good at comforting people or something… Sorry…  
8:26 _: Silly skull. How did you actually bring your brother up, lol.  
Sans reliefs, happy to know that _ didn’t find it’s him who steal his money, but… It’s also something that makes him feel kind of guilty. _ is, being kind to everyone, at least to him, but… Sans is the one that not only steal his matters, but also his company. It is good to be kind, just, _ shouldn’t have been so kind to a person like Sans.  
8:27 _: Hey, I’m having the course in several minutes, so, yeah, see you later.  
8:27 Sans: Later.  


Although Sans is shame for the thing he has done to _, still, he is glad that he made a friend, at least someone is friendly to him, someone could accompany him. He likes _’s company, definitely. Ever since he gets into the society, he had nobody to talk to. All the “friends” made at the work is just for pure profits, not the friendship. he won’t tell him about his sadness absolutely, even if he had told them, none would comfort him or encourage him.  
Sans doesn’t like lying, while he is perhaps being the biggest lair in the world. He wants to be honest, while he lies to others, lies to Papyrus, even lies to himself. He couldn’t break it. He definitely wants to be honest with everyone, but, at least currently, stealing is a thing he must depend on, which is obviously not a thing that honest person will do. Now, he lies to _, he just desires _’s company. What would _ do if he knows what Sans has done to him? Sans doesn’t want to think about that. All he could do is just keep lying, keep lying to continue his life.  
Papyrus’s up and finished the breakfast, then asks Sans if he could play with him. “Sure, I am free currently.” He says.  
Though Sans is already an adult, still, playing childish toys with Papyrus is still a pleasure for him. It is not the toy but Papyrus that really attracts him. He likes his brother, he cares for him, he’d do anything for him. Keeping Papyrus from the cruel reality is the best, in Sans’ opinion. But, how long could he keep on doing that? Papyrus will eventually get tired of the little world, every child at a certain age will be thirsty for exploration, full of curiosity. While Sans keeps Papyrus in the tiny, little world himself. He knows it is not good for his brother, but he just has to. Or else, he doesn’t know whether Papyrus will keep the way he is now, which is dangerous for him to trust everyone in the society, or will he become depressed like Sans is, which Sans has all been working onto to prevent from this happening. Sans couldn’t choose any from these two choices, so, he chose to make Papyrus at home. As for what he will do when Papyrus is growing older? He doesn’t know, more exactly, he doesn’t care. He wants to keep everything like present, as for the future? That’s not a problem that Sans would like to think about now.  
But, whatever, Sans is playing with Papyrus, which makes Papyrus really happy as he rarely did that. Though Papyrus is happy that Sans can accompany him more ever since several weeks ago, what he doesn’t know, is that how much Sans has been taking for him, especially these days, which Sans likes to see.  
Sans doesn’t want to trouble anyone, in fact, if it was not that Sans was so desired for conversation, he wouldn’t even reply to _. All he has been doing are for Papyrus, not for himself. He ignores his own desire, and put them into the deepest of his mind, never to be taken out. He has forgotten his dream of being a physicist, or just his appetite of trying some new food occasionally.  
But who’d talk about dream, at the time of starvation.


	4. The call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the regular update,  
> Thank you all for reading as usual.  
> Now, here it comes, enjoy it->

Sans wants to take a short nap after playing with Papyrus and finishing the lunch. But it is not until Papyrus is so hungry that Papyrus wakes Sans up, Sans realises that it had already been half past seven. He stayed up late last night after all, what’s more he feels as if he has caught a cold, his skull is dizzy. He just makes Papyrus and himself dinner, then let Papyrus to play on his own.  
When Sans is cursing the virus, a phone call from an unknown number interrupts his thought. Though he doesn’t know the number, he knows whom it is from. So, after locking Papyrus’ door, he picks it up. When Sans is not ready for what to say, the other side breaks the silence.  
“Scum, let’s just make it clear. The next day, you get to pass it to me.” Sans trembles nearly dripping the phone off as he picks up, and of course, it is the one Sans has to face to, Jake. Sans is definitely angry about the reference of scum, but he could only accept. He has no right nor power to disobey.  
“Y-Yes.”  
“If the police find anything because of you… You’ll be suffering from all your rest of life, and I will kill you, do you understand?”  
“I-I do.”  
“Great.”  
The threatening call was short, but quickly clear Sans’ dizzy mind. Yeah… once he finishes the last, dirty thing, he can get rid off it, get rid off all the dirty thing he has made, get a totally new life, he can finally be free.  
Maybe?  


But, whatever, it is another long night again for Sans. After watching tv with Papyrus, he lies on the coach.  
He has slept nearly one third a day, so he’s not actually sleepy or something. He’s just lying, with his dizzy skull thinking in a mess. Sans doesn’t cry often, as his brother’s there watching. When he can’t help to burst out, he often just goes to the bathroom, seeing himself in the mirror, to prevent himself from crying. But today is a sleepless night, and Papyrus has fallen asleep. He is now to lazy to get to the bathroom again, so he just hides his skull under the blanket, sobbing quietly. How he wishes he could have someone to comfort him… but now, there’s no one there, no one’s there to comfort, even no one to listen, no one to care. Suddenly, he just bursts a little, a loud, short, sound of crying, as he pushes it back right as he senses it, in order that he won’t wake Papyrus up.  
Why he was crying is not actually important now, he just knows he wants to keep sobbing, just to release his feelings. And With that, he gradually falls asleep.  
He wakes up as usual at 7, wiping the tracks of tears out, finishing the chores. He can’t help but to send a “Good morning” to _, hoping to get a reply.  
As he is waiting, Papyrus is up too, thirty for playing as always.  


7:09 Sans: Hey, _, good morning.  
7:27 _: Morning. You’ve been quite active with me.  
7:27 Sans: Nan, hope it doesn’t bother you.  
7:28 _: Nope, I didn’t mean that. I’m glad to have someone to talk to, just same as you.  
7:29 Sans: Don’t you have a lot of friends? I mean, you’re almost at the top.  
7:30 _: Yeah, but actually, humans have always been despising all monsters. So, nan, most of my classmates are not interested in making a friend. Although it’s good that my professor is not. He is really kind with me.  
7:32 Sans: Yeah… humans are always not so nice with our kind.  
7:33 _: Nan, it’s not like I don’t have any, just one or two. Although it’s not pretty much, they are pretty close.  
7:34 Sans: You are pretty lonely too.  
7:34 _: Same for you. I hope that I can help a little.  
7:35 Sans: Thank you…  
7:36 _: Hey, I know you are the not an outgoing person, but, if you are in trouble, expressing it out may help a bit.  
7:38 Sans: Maybe… but… I don’t want you to be involved in my depression or something. I don’t like troubling anyone.  
7:41 _: Sans, though maybe you don’t consider me as a close friend because we’ve just met for several days but, I regard you as a close friend, as I only have a few, every friendship is precious for me. Of course, I won’t force you if you don’t want to say them, I understand, as I’ve been like that too. You are depressed, aren’t you?  
7:46 Sans: …  
7:46 _: Nan… I know it is hard. Just, if you need some comfort or encouragement, you can always find me.  
7:47 Sans: …I don’t know what to express my feeling but… thank you, _.  
7:48 _: That’s what friends should do.  
7:50 Sans: Thank you, _. But… I need some time, ‘k? I need some time to think of it, so… I won’t trouble you too much today. See you later.  
7:52 _: I know, later, Sans, I’m always here.  
Sans shut the phone down. _ is really kind, really friendly. He likes him really much… And maybe a bit more than much. _ is literally Sans’ first true friend ever. Though it’s not that he doesn’t trust _, just… It’s hard for someone like him to express his feelings, especially depressions and sadness, as well as pressure to others, including _, also Papyrus. Sans cares for them, but the care becomes the chain that trapped him in the small world, a dark, blue world full of depression and sadness, never able to escape.  


Today is an important day, on which the deal will take place. Sans will get some money… Maybe? And his life will change… Maybe? As well as he will be able to find a job in another city, raise themselves, without stealing anymore… Maybe… just, maybe?  
What Sans doesn’t know now, is that he is going to trouble _ a lot this day.


	5. The deal

The time flows slowly when you’re thirsty for something in the future, same for Sans. He is looking forward to the deal, both fearing and exciting. On the one hand, he is afraid of Jake, yeah… everyone would better stay away from him. On the other hand, he desires the money, the money that may give them, both Sans and Papyrus a new life. This makes Sans struggles. He wants the night will come sooner, while hoping it comes later.  
It is seven now, the midnight is about to come. After companying Papyrus watching TV, he reads Papyrus the bed story. 

After he pretends that he has been asleep and makes sure that Papyrus has fallen asleep, he gets up, opens his phone.  
There was a threatening message, yeah, of course, and also a message from __, “Wanna hang out with me a few hours? Tell me the time when you’re free if you want. Maybe we can char face to face a little.”  
“How about tomorrow?” He types and sends them. Suddenly he realises that, maybe it isn’t the right time to reply, as it is the midnight when __ should have fallen asleep.  
Sans signs, hiding the bags in the pocket and goes out. It was a street that is at the border of the city.  
Comparing to the last time, there’s some lights bedside the street that is lighting the street up. Though when it is near the border, the lights get fewer. But outside the street, there is still eternal darkness. Fearing darkness.  


When Sans is walking down the road, his phone sounds, for which he trembles that nearly gets his phone out of the pocket. It is __, read, “Staying up late huh? Are you still awake? I can’t sleep tonight. So, can you company me a while?”  
What’s better than some company in the lonely street?  
23:32 __: Staying up late huh? Are you still awake? I can’t sleep tonight. So, can you company me a while?  
23:33 Sans: Yeah. Why can’t you sleep though?  
23:34 __: I don’t know. Perhaps it is because that I finished my work already so I took a nap for 1 or 2 hours. But I feel strange…?  
23:34 Sans: For what?  
23:35 __: Well… just feeling, something is not right. Nan, I am often stressed out after the article is handed in. It may cause this.  
23:37 Sans: Welp, you may think too much.  
23:38 __: Yeah, I’m afraid that I’d make any mistakes.  
23:39 __: What about you? Wanna share it?  
23:41 Sans: Not…?  
23:43 __: OK, I understand. So, maybe we can plan where are we heading. We can eat out and may hang around in the park.  


When Sans is typing, “Yeah, that’d b-”, the sound of “Let’s see, who is there?” makes him trembling.  
Sans almost has his phone dropped. He quickly puts it back to pocket, and said, “You have my money, right?”  
“And you’ve got what I asked.” Jake said.  
“Yeah, here it is.” Sans takes the bags out.  
“Here’s the money,” Jake takes the papers out, waving them, “Let’s make it quick, ‘k?”  
“Of course.” Sans takes several steps near Jake, “Here.”  
When he was about to take the money, Jake hits him, right at his skull, making Sans fallen down the ground, snatching the bags Sans held.  


After Sans gets up, he shouts, “Come on, man, what the hell! Where is the deal! What the fuck are you doing!”  
He runs toward Jake with his head dizzy and uncleared. But when he is close to Jake, he sees by the light of the moon that, there’s something shining, shining… like a metal pipe.  
A metal pipe…  


Wait, isn’t that a gun! Sans just realises, finds that Jake is pointing it at Sans.  
Sans is afraid, yet not reconciled. His face quickly turns worrying from pure rage. If he steps farther, he will turn into dust. If he steps back, everything he had ever dreamed of will break in piece, turn into dust, maybe as well as himself.  
So, he just stands there, “Please… You have promised! This is the money that will support my survive and my brother’s!”  
Jake reacted as if nothing had happened, just smiles, a snaky, spooky smile. He doesn’t care.  
Sans is filled with emotions, anger, worrying, sad…  
“Why me? Does this have to end it this way…? Is this… the end?”  
Sans gets on his keens, crying, scared than ever before, crying louder than ever before. But none is there to listen, they are not there, even if, then wouldn’t care. He is scared, scared that he would die here, scared that he wouldn’t see his brother ever again, scared that the hanging out with __ wouldn’t happen ever.  
Sans is shaking, begging for a tiny mercy.  
“Please…” Sans stuttered, “I’ll do anything, please I, I will do anything you want, just, let me survive, I want to live.”  


Jake doesn’t make a movement.  


“Please, I-I know that I sucks and I’m fucked up, I just want to do better, I want a better life for my brother, I know this is wrong, I… just want him to be happy…” Sans almost loses his mind, there’s little chance he could survive… he just tells everything, from deepest part of his mind, instead of saying to Jake, it’s more like he is saying to himself, “I know I don’t care myself, I didn’t mean to be this, just… please I… Would you kill someone… who tries his best, sacrifices everything just to… make his little brother happy? Even if everything he is doing is wrong as he knows? I know the stuff is wrong, I know. Isn’t someone like me deserves a second chance? I promise I’d do better later, and I won’t do anything stupid ever again Jake…”  
It is like that he is saying the last words.  
Sans raise his skull, eyes wide as he sees what Jake is doing.  


“Boom.”  


"Boom......" 

Sans doesn’t know how many times Jake shot. he just knows that it’s many.  
Every bullet, right through, and break his right top part of skull.  
He falls onto the ground, while Jake is away driving.  
He is dying, he can sense it.  
He finds something glowing on the ground, it is his phone.  
He tries his best to reach it, as there is almost no time before he gets into coma.  
He sees a lot of messages __ complains about no replies, he used his last energy, types, “St 8 border help.”  
As he touches the send button, he lies in the dusts, that his broken skull has formed. Skull with a hole touching the ground, heavily injured.  


Moon hides itself behind a dark cloud, it begins to rain again. It is now exactly midnight, the twelve o’clock now, the time when the light off.  
Now, only Sans himself, lying in the water, drowning in the eternal darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoy it. :3  
> Someone's must gonna save Sans isn't it?  
> From this page on, Sans' life will be more hopeful(Welp, almost more...), just compared to the formers.
> 
> By the way, the school here is open now as the disaster of CVOID19 is almost ended here. So, maybe there's gonna be delay, like I said, possibility of 0.7, but I will still try to update on time as possible. But the bonus is definitely (may?) impossible. Maybe till my holiday in July but, I will have an important competition in Sep so, Idk what will it be like in the next months, but still, I will keep update this work till it's done. That's a promise.


	6. The hospital

Sans senses something in the darkness, more exactly, he smells something. It is the smell of disinfection water, may be alcohol. His head is aching, aching heavily not surprisingly. And he is still in the eternal darkness, all he sees is darkness.  
He flips himself over. Man, how soft and comfortable the ground… wait what?  
He also hears something, the sound of __. Though he had only heard that once, he recognised it immediately. But he couldn’t make it clear, as he is aching.  
Thank __, he must have been in the hospital now. He hears someone steps in, then a sign. The person sits beside him.  
Sans wants to say something, but no word is pronounced. He couldn’t say anything, as if someone is holding his mouth.  
There’s nothing to do, usually, he’d take a nap when he’s bored. But he is afraid of doing that now. he’s afraid that he’d sleep forever once he falls asleep at this point.  


Sans doesn’t know how long he’s tried to be up, may be several minutes. He has finally up. __ is napping beside Sans, hand holding his head. When Sans is up, __ is quite surprised. They looked at each other, skull nearly touched together, awkwardly.  
“Eh, Sans, glad you’re awake.” __ starts, standing up.  
“Nan… I should be glad that you arrived, __.” Says Sans. He is glad to meet __ again, though not happy to meet in this way, “I… well… sorry to trouble you so much.”  
“You should really look at yourself first,” __ looked at him, “It is really worrying to have a hole on your skull.”  
Sans sees himself in the mirror, a hole is at the right of his skull, bandage covered up. Yeah, the pupil in the right eye socket disappears. He closes his left eye, then he sees nothing. His right eye is blind now.  
“Scroll you, Jake.” He mumbles himself.  
__ continues, “The doctor said that it will recover in times, but it’ll take long. Nan, you should be glad that you’re a skeleton, or you’d died already. Your skull was just broken a bit, it just needs some bandage and medicine. If you were not a skeleton, well, that is fucking horrible. Anyways, you should get up now. We get to move on.”  
“Yeah…” Sans realises something as he stands up, “Wait… what about the fees? I mean that I really, couldn’t afford that…”  
Sans just asked __ for help, then another help, then another… yet Sans hasn’t done anything for __. What’s more, he had even stolen him. What a good person you are, Sans.  
“Don’t worry, I can pay that for you. A lot of them can be removed as I am a student.” Says __.  


After paying the fees, __ and Sans are out of hospital.  
“Mind come to my place tonight? That’s near here. It is not quite safe to move around at two or three midnight.”  
“OK.” Sans replies, “Sorry to bother you so much.”  
“You’ve troubled me a lot. There was no doctor for monsters tonight, so I got to call one of my friends. She’s the one you should also thank too, or else you won’t be here.” __ complains.  
“…Sorry.” Sans’ guilty grows greater and greater, greater than ever before.  
“Nan… sorry to be so mean sometimes.”  
__ takes Sans’ hand all the way back to his home, as if a big brother holding the younger. Sans doesn’t say a word all along the way, nor does __. They just keep silence.  
__ takes his key out, opening the door. The light is still on, as it was a sudden when Sans sent him the message. He just left everything untouched.  


It is exactly 13 min to 3 o’clock. __ sits back on the sofa, Sans is just standing here.  
“Come on, buddy, sit here. Make yourself at home.” __ pointing at the position beside him.  
Sans sits there, then it is another horrible silence.  
“Hey… __” Sans says, “…you’re way too nice to me you know?”  
“What?”  
“…I get to be frank, __. I stole you __.”  
__’s face is black.  
“I know it is wrong but… I get to raise myself, as well as my bro. I just… have to do it…” Sans says with tears, hilariously, only the left eye flowing tears. It is exactly the first time ever that he cries in front of someone.  
“I know you should hate me… I lied to you so much…”  
“…So, mind explaining what happened?” __’s face is still black.  
“…Guess I can’t hide huh? In short, there was a transferring deal with a great deal of money, but as I did, they just shot me and then away.” Sans is nervous, “I knew it is wrong but… I need to survive… Just, you’re the one who I can talk to only, so just please don’t…”  


Sans is worried. Although he has all been being shit, he feels guilty, especially when it comes to __, who had always been cheated. Now, such a huge help, or even save is done by __, he still remains __ covered… Sans feels wrong. So, he just goes straight. Whether __ will forgive him or not, he has to tell him. Or else, he’d be living in lies forever. But when he spoke out, he regrets. He’d rather live in lies than being helpless, being without company…  
“…Though you are quite bad, I mean in the law level,” __ says, turning his skull up, “but… if you have to do those to survive, I guess you’re really out of means now. I know that every monster now are in hard conditions... I am just lucky enough, but not being treated as equally as the humans either. I'm always fucked up by them too. Yeah, don’t worry, although I’m not quite wealth, I can afford that money. Just regard it as I helping you.”  
“Does that mean… we’re still friends?”  
“Of course, skelly.”  
“…You are really way to kind.” Says Sans.  
“That’s not even a complaint.” __ smiles, “Well… where do you live? I get to send you there before you brother wakes up. Although I believe that he won’t expect you with a hole, if he finds you were not there, who knows how much trouble will be made.”  
“Just send me to the border, I can back myself.”  
“Fine.”


	7. The recall

It is the sun rising when Sans gets home. He covers his head with his hoodie, slipping into his apartment. He definitely doesn’t want Papyrus to see his broken skull. Sans signs when he sees his home, which is small, dirty, totally in mess compared to the home of __, which is much larger, much better, much… warm, than this cold, painful home. His head is still aching, for which he lies back to the coach that he once slept in just several hours ago. His skull was at least complete, while he only gets a broken one now. He sends the message that he’s been home, in case __ would worry him. But how does he explain when Papyrus finds that? He could hide the hole for a while covering a hoodie, but not forever. Sans had already caught a cold before his skull broke so reasonable mind is a precious, which should be left for now. So, Sans doesn’t want to think about future, just now. He has a pain killer brought from __, in order to keep his mind clear for now. Firstly, he prepared breakfast during the period, putting them in Papyrus’ room. Then he goes back to the coach, falling asleep due to the side effect as well as his staying up late. Meanwhile, __, at the other side of the city is asleep too with a sleepless night, glad he doesn’t have class today. 

__ ran quickly to the border when he realises something’s wrong, receiving Sans’ help message. Normally, __ isn’t a keen person, especially for strangers like Sans, though they’re friends in words. But Sans is poor, really poor, and __ sees himself in Sans, the shit life, the ingoing personality, the depression that he once had… more importantly, it was clear that it a matter of life, as the short message. __ is usually numb. He doesn’t care anything that is not related to himself. But when it comes a matter of life or death, he can’t just not afford not to care Sans. When he gets to the place, __ was totally shocked seeing Sans lying on the ground with a broken skull, holding the phone that is shut, may have run out of battery. He had never seen anyone dying… or falling down for monsters. Sans was turning into the dust, gradually. __ held Sans, running towards the nearby hospital. Although there was one nearby, that’s not for monsters, only for humans. __ isn’t an athlete, nor does he exercise often as someone who spend whole day soaking himself in the laboratory or the classroom, for which he regrets now. Although skeletons are light being only a bag of bones, __ is tried as soon as he arrived the community. Another problem struck __, it was midnight, nearly no hospital, or clinic was open now. __ just ran, to find somewhere to heal Sans. Sans was dusting, it was doubtful if he could survive to the morning. Fortunately, there was a light on in a clinic. Alphys, the friend of him, was there to take the night shift. Sans got cured quickly. __ was tired sitting on the chair. He couldn’t sleep at first, and now was about to be asleep. It really tired him a lot. Gladly, Sans woke up at last. Like __ once said, Sans should be glad of being a skeleton, because if not, not only a broken skull would he get, but also a totally damaged brain, as well as other damaged organs, a condition from which none of the doctors could save him. Glad it was only his skull broke, so that only a bit bandage is needed. Skeleton monsters do not have any organs except for bones, nobody knows how they live on that but it’s just. So as long as the skull is not damaged enough to lose consciousness totally that loses all the vital signs, it is quite easy to cure them. The night was both tough for __ and Sans. Now they are sleeping to recover. The last night was a sleepless night, and today is a sleepy day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this one is being short, a bounces is in the next chapter, which is also kinda short. I don't wanna merge them together as the two chapters are almost unrelated.  
>   
> Thank you for reading as usual.


	8. The fight

Let’s focus on the __ now, as poor __ was woke up by a phone ringing half an hour later. __ wakes up when his phone is ranging. “Hello? Who’s there?” With the sound of eternal tiredness. “Eh, hi, you’re __ right?” “Yeah…? Who’s there?” “I am a new student, the professor asked me to let you help me with something. Is now at your convenience?” “Geez, he is really good at getting thing for me.” __ complained. “Eh… if you have something else to do now, I can wait till another time.” “Nothing, I am heading there, meet me at the professor’s office.” Although __ always complains about his professor, he actually thanks and honour him a lot, as it is rare that someone regards monsters equally, no need to say how rare it is to find a tutor that would like to accept a monster as their student. Alphys once told him that the former teachers to whom she had posted the AC didn’t accept her at all till the last one, even though she had got a good grade. __ is just lucky enough that the fist professor he looked for accepted him. And at the meeting, although there are always students who mumbled about his race, the professor has always been treating him equally, even more supportive for his talent on science research. 

__ walks through the campus, being glanced, mumbled at by others scornfully as usual, to which he is already used to as it happens all the time. He dozing all the way to the office, opened the door with eyes nearly closed, speaks “Here you are, sorry for keeping you here a while.” The human glances at __, didn’t make a word. “Eh, you don’t like talking or something?” __ reaches his bonely hand out, “I’m __.” The human is still frozen there, with __ knowing what may have happened. “You can always change your teaching assistance if you want.” __ signs, “If you don’t like monsters, you can tell the professor right now.” “Fine.” The human only speaks a word out, “You freaking monsters.” __ tried to hold himself. “You can always dislike something, but you can’t do it right in front of me.” “Scums don’t deserve to be treated with respects.” The human says with arrogant aggressively, “What’d you do now, little monster? There are laws that monsters being without legitimate defence.” “Fine, I’m leaving.” __ makes a compromise, turning back walking towards the door, just mumbling, “Fuck you.” After which a punch hit his skull. “I’ve had enough with you,” __ says with anger, with the human falling on the floor for his hit, “I’ve done enough concession, but you shouldn’t step over the border, capiche?” “Damn monsters.” The human pushes __ out of the door, holding his foot against __’s skull, a loud sound being made, which attracts other’s attention just in several minutes, while none wants to be involved in these things. They struggled together until the guards come over. They are already used to __ being involved in the fights, as he is always firm on the discrimination. Although monster fighting back is against the rules. They just pull __ away from the fight. __ has always had comprehension on their jobs. It is their jobs after all. __ is just pulled away like always. The guards just leaving him as if nothing happened then goes back on job, they do not actually care who it was, just a job. __ head back to home with a bit dirt on his shirt. He threw himself to the sofa, with he stepping into the door. It has really been a tough day for __. After all, they are all normal people, who will always have some tough days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.  
> I don’t know if you’re following the work but I’d apologise that the next chapter will be put off for at least a month for those who want more chapters, as I’m moving somewhere without the internet connection (more exactly the other school whose dormitory I’d be living in, where I can’t get the internet access, which is banned. I’m heading their for my teacher will be out there to teach us... as well as the students there). I’d be back in Aug the latest with some chapters that I’ll make you up.


	9. The pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nan, I'm back now.  
> Though the next chapters will due to next days, this is the chapter that makes up the delay of the last week.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

__ remains asleep, while Sans wakes in the afternoon with an aching skull. Although he wants to shout loudly, Papyrus is here. However, it’d be overtaken if he takes one more medicine. So, all he could do is just to hold his mouth with his hand, moaning in a low volume, trying his best not to shout out loudly. He could not do anything to the pain, not even to shout to abreact or curling on the bed, but only suffering from the huge pain, like he has always been in his life. Never to tell anyone about his inner feeling, never to have anyone to give vent to, only to suffer from the pain that the life has thrown to Sans, suffering all on his own. Can not breath, can not think, nor can he have a fine sleep. Not even knowing what made him continue his life, he just continues moving with nothing driving, nothing to survive for, like a truly dead skeleton. His brother may be the last factor that drive him to continue.  
Gladly, __ is here now to help, give him a little light in his life. Walking, drowning in the darkness is painful, but a bit of light of the right direction helps.  
After almost several hours, Sans gets better gradually, and mind get clearer. He walks into the bathroom, looking at the mirror again, but with a broken skull. He takes his hoodie off, raising his hand up to the wound, hesitating as his hand reaches that, with his eye sockets blacked out. Then just simply raise down. He moves closer, continuing to stare at the wound he is pointing at.  
“Ouch-” He touches as he shouts while stopping immediately in order that Papyrus won’t notice, with only a slight sound made. The tears flowing around his eye sockets because of the pain.  
“Shit.” He mumbles himself. If it hadn’t been that he did that trade, if it hadn’t been that he lost the job, if it hadn’t been the unemployment, if it hadn’t been the fucking racists.  
If it hadn’t been the shitting society.  
Sans just looking at himself in the mirror, with the tears flowing out, while keeping himself mute. Crying only on his own, hiding himself from everyone, only just taking them himself, faking the smile he had always wore, which is looking kind of bitter now as the edge curves stiffly. It is just that Sans can hardly put that down, for the strange weird looking just like he firstly look at himself with that smile, which looks horrible back then, although is still horrible to strangers now, just imagining a round skull with a unnatural smile, which may only appear on the face of the demons in the tales. No wonder why he was called smiley trash bag.  
He is now sitting down the ground, with his bonely fingers curling beside the mirror. Pain, all the thing he then feels.  
It took quite a long time for him to recover from the pain. He stands up with two trembling legs.  
He walks back to the sofa, wanting to sleep for longer, yet the pain which had reduced a bit still keeps him awake. He picks his phone up, sending a “You there?” to __, which he doesn’t get the reply soon, with he assuming that __ may be asleep.  
Even so, just looking at the chat history could already comfort him a lot. He is not alone, there is someone that cares him, there is one that is kind. __ offers almost every thing that Sans needs, money, though it was stolen, but, __ is quite generous. And the most essential thing that he had always desire, the company and care are provided by __, which he hasn’t got any from anyone else, only providing them to Papyrus.  
After a while of mass thinking with a painful skull, it is getting clearer and clearer his head is. Though, it's already near six, when Papyrus could wake up anytime. He has got to hide what happened, pretending that it is all going well as real, as if nothing happened yesterday. Just prepare for his breakfast as real, and hide the ugly, scary hole he got just now. It wouldn't be hard to do what he had always been doing. Papyrus needs to be protected from the reality, where is full of pain and darkness. Just a dream land he needs.  
Signing how difficult the life, Sans takes his hood on to keep his wound unseen. Then just the normal daily chores.  
It almost scared Sans or to see Papyrus being just right behind him. Just awkwardly saying,”Y-ya awake Pap?” Replied in nod, Papyrus is driven back to his own room with the breakfast. Although Sans knows he is good at hiding secrets, more time being seen means more possibilities the secrets to be discovered. Less time being seen, the better it is.  
With Papyrus being back in the room and the clearer mind, he goes to the mirror again. He exposes his skull, directly seeing into the would in the mirror. Nobody even not himself knows what he is concerning about the things in the mirror- just a hole. A hole with the sharp edges, which is clearly not resulted from anything natural. Even some dust is still around there. But he is not in mood of cleaning it, nor dare he to do it as the pain he already felt yesterday. He just standing there, examining that in the mirror, as if admiring some “masterpiece”, with his both eye sockets being dark, enteral dark just like the hole. The more time he looks, the more anger there is in his soul. But where would the anger going? Nowhere. He couldn’t tell Papyrus, nor can he afford to hurt anyone else. Just taking those deep in heart, waiting for it to decrease on its own. But they can never go anywhere. It's still there, just being hidden perfectly as if they are long gone. Sans just learnt to be numb, instead of exposing any of his feelings.  
Just at this wrong time, a message sent in.


End file.
